Jaded Secrets
by blackfire93
Summary: A pregnant woman survives and escapes from a secret village where human experiment's were happening. The womans baby is called Jade and is captured and experimented on until she somehow escapes at the age of 10. She still has flash-backs but she can't piece her past together. How does she meet Sherlock Holmes? Dr.Watson, Molly and Mrs.Hudson are planning something but what? READ )
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACE**

**_A young woman ran along the edge of the ravine her long black hair flying out behind her like a flag as she pushed her body to its limits and beyond trying to make it out of the clear dome that en-circled the village where the girl had lived her whole life. She was the only one left, the only living proof of what had been going on in that small town in Scotland and she couldn't stop she had to let the world know what had happened, what those people had done to the innocent villagers. The woman gently put a hand to her stomach as she ran along the ravine, this would be her proof, her life and the downfall of those arrogant enough to think that they could get away with the murder of a whole innocent village. She would keep hidden, keep safe and then one day she would tear down their world, her and her proof. _**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Jade smiled as she finished hacking into the banks newest vault, it had only taken her twelve seconds and that was on the first try. Jade took a packet out of one of her hidden pockets and poured some of the content into her gloved hand before blowing the contents into the safe. The red laser lights became visible and Jade immediately calculated a way through the lights to her prize, knowing that the way in wouldn't be the way out she gave the room a careful once over before taking a deep breath and letting it out as she begin to dance through the laser's, contorting her body away from the lights while continually moving forward. She didn't stop while she grabbed the box that she considered her prize, her monument taking her to the wall and up a foot before her specially made foot-wear came into play and she walked up the wall towards her exit while she checked the box's contents, after seeing exactly what she wanted she put the box into the back-pack that she had brought just for that purpose before leaving the vault and the bank. As soon as Jade cleared the bank, she pulled out a cell phone and sent a quick text out the only number on the phone before continuing on to the agreed drop-off place.

**_Screaming, blood. Where was she? What was going on? People of all ages and races were running around. A loud growl rumbled out from somewhere behind her, panic, the lights flickering, darkness, pain then bright lights, freezing cold then burning heat. A face, a name, darkness, what was going on? Who was she? Where was she?_**

Jade shook her head startled at the suddenness of the flashback, a headache begin to form pulsing so badly it caused Jade to stop moving and lean against the chimney of the roof of the building that she was now on. _"Maybe someone in the building below would have some aspirin that I could filch."_ Jade thought before she silently slipped down the roof-top and hooked her feet on the spouting and leaned down to see if anyone had their window opened. A curtain moved in the breeze and Jade gave a pained grin, she was in luck. Jade pulled on her specially made gloves and touched her hands to the side of the building before un-hooking her feet from the spouting and climbing down the side of the building to the open window, however out of habit she pulled looked through the window to see how to make through the apartment. At the sight that greeted Jade's eye's she decided that sticking to the ceiling would be the best way to get through this particular apartment. Jade decided it was safe and she silently climbed into the window, and attached herself to the ceiling, she begin to look around for a medicine cabinet but not finding one she figured she was going to have to get down from the ceiling and look around on foot but first she had to secure the apartment.

After a quick tour of the apartment she found one person, a guy by the state of the apartment, asleep in the apartment's only bed she waited in his room only long enough to make sure that he was asleep before she began to check out his apartment for some headache medicine. Jade didn't find any medicine but she in the fridge alone she found a severed head and a jar of eye-balls, human from the size and looks of them, there was also what appeared to be a jar of fingers all of them pinkies. Jade was curious and checked the freezer wondering what he had in there. She wasn't surprised to find a foot from the ankle down in what looked like to be the early stages of frost-bite, as well as several plastic bags filled with different liquid in a half-frozen state. By the time Jade had explored the whole apartment her head-ache was a long forgotten memory, and her curiosity was piping hot. _"What kind of man would have real body parts stuck in his fridge?" _Jade wondered to herself, just then her phone vibrated on her hip reminding Jade that she was expected half-across town at the abandoned factory to drop off the goods she had picked up. Jade silently slipped out of the apartment the same way she got in she made sure to take a mental picture from the roof before running towards the drop-off point.

PLEASE REVIEW! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Jade smiled in surprise as she bumped into her friend and old college room-mate Molly Hooper on her way back from grabbing an espresso at one of the quaint coffee shops that littered the streets of England. "Molly, hey how have you been?" Jade asked as she and Molly hugged. "I've been good. Hey do you still do that thing where you can tell everything about a person just by one glance?" Molly asked Jade. Jade grinned, "Well I've tried to tone it down a little but yeah I still do it. Why?" Jade asked. Molly grinned, "I have someone I want you to meet." Jade felt her eyebrow twitch upward at Molly's mischievous grin, "Why do I have a feeling I'm being used?" Jade muttered to herself with a roll of her eyes and a shake of head as she followed Molly out of the coffee shop.

Jade slowly drank her espresso as she and Molly walked towards St. Bartholomew's Hospital where Molly worked in the morgue, Jade was only slightly surprised when Molly told her that, and most of the surprise stemmed from where Molly worked not what she did. St. Bartholomew's hospital was the place she had been hired to steal several top-secret documents from three weeks ago. Jade pushed that memory out of her mind as Molly continued to talk about her work and about some of the funny things that had happened to her at her job when she first started. Jade laughed and smiled at all the right times even if she didn't particularly think something Molly said was funny, she knew that Molly only told jokes when she was nervous so Jade tried to calm her down by laughing at all of Molly's jokes. Finally they arrived down in the morgue of St. Bartholomew's and Molly showed Jade around. Jade recognized almost everything in the lab as she had been in all the same classes as Molly before she left college a month before graduation.

Jade began to look at some of the blood samples that Molly had out to work on while Molly went to get something from another room. Jade was still bent over the blood sample when the door opened and two sets of male footsteps walked in, Jade ignored them in favor of watching how the blood sample reacted to the chemical that she had dropped onto it.

"You're not Molly. Where is Molly?" An arrogant young male voice demanded. Jade continued to ignore him, the blood sample was reacting to the chemical in such a way that the blood-cells were soon completely over taken with the chemical. Jade heard Molly's footsteps echo down the hall as Molly came towards the morgue so Jade quickly palmed the blood sample and the chemical she had used and looked up from the microscope she had been bent over, just as Molly came through the door holding a glass jar filled with liquid in her hands.

**(NO ONES POINT OF VIEW AS SOON AS SHERLOCK HOLMES AND WATSON WALK IN THE DOOR TO THE MORGUE!) **

Sherlock Holmes stormed into St. Bartholomew's morgue, his coat billowing out behind him, his faithful companion and only friend Dr. John Watson right beside him. As soon as Sherlock cleared the door he opened his mouth and turned toward the woman bent over a microscope only to realize that he didn't know this woman. "You're not Molly. Where is Molly?" Sherlock demanded. The woman bent over the microscope ignored Sherlock and continued to watch whatever held her attention under the microscopes lens. A couple of seconds passed and the door to the morgue opened again, the woman in question, Molly, walked through holding a glass jar filled with liquid of some sort in her hands. At that exact moment the woman looked up from the microscope and turned towards the door where Molly had just came in. Molly stumbled a bit and stopped in surprise when she realized who all was in the room. There was a minute of silence before Sherlock Holmes opened his mouth and began to immediately demand things from Molly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am extremely sorry for the LONG wait, I have been switching all of my stories onto my new laptop and in order to do so I've been having to send them to myself in emails and you can't just copy and paste them from your email into a Microsoft Windows because the formatting gets all messed up. Anyway here's the next chapter, please read and review!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**(JADES PROV)**

Jade silently observed Molly's behavior and how it changed as soon as Molly noticed who all was in the morgue. After a brief silence the guy in the long coat began to demand things from Molly like he owned the place, this riled Jade's temper and she felt her face harden into the stone like face she used for ahem*work*. "Hey dude I don't know who you are but you do **not** own Molly and since you don't you have no right to be ordering her to do **anything** for you so step down off of your high horse or I will personally shove this microscope up your butt and around the corner!" Jade ground out between clenched teeth as she moved in front of the guy and shoved him back a couple of steps away from Molly who was trembling. The second guy was holding back a smile as the first guy with the long coat blinked at Jade like a kid who had just had his ice-cream taken away, he opened and closed his mouth several times but it was the second guy who finally spoke.

"Hi, I'm John Watson and the guy you put in his place is Sherlock Holmes. It's nice to meet you …" John trailed off. "Jade. My name is Jade, and it's nice to meet _**you**_." Jade said making sure to emphasize the word you and completely ignored the guy called Sherlock Holmes. John and Jade started talking as Molly went back to work, Sherlock Holmes was frozen in what looked like shock.

**[NO ONES PROV: SHERLOCK WILL ALMOST ALWAYS SAY 'WATSON' NOT JOHN]**

Finally Sherlock Holmes found his tongue again and keeping an eye on Jade he asked Molly for the things that he needed. Molly was startled at first because this was the first time Sherlock had ever asked her for anything, and she quickly and happily got him what he needed. After Sherlock had everything he needed he turned and started to leave, before remembering his partner. "Watson, I'm leaving." Sherlock called over his shoulder as he moved to toward the door in his natural quick strides.

"Oh. Looks like I have to go, hey would you like to meet up again, maybe for coffee?" John asked Jade. Jade smiled, "Yeah that would be nice. Give me your cell-phone real quick I'll put in my number, here's my phone you do the same." Jade said holding out her cell-phone. Jade and John quickly exchanged numbers and John hurried up and ran after Sherlock.

**[JADES PROV]**

Jade smiled to her-self, John Watson was handsome, intelligent and well-mannered unlike that idiot who had been all over Molly. _"Speaking of Molly,'_ Jade thought as she turned in Molly's direction, _'I had better make sure she's all right." _ "Hey Moll's you okay? I didn't scare you with my outburst did I? And why did you just stand there and take it? In collage you might have been shy but you stood up for yourself." Jade said walking over to stand right beside Molly who looked up from whatever she had been writing down. "Jade I'm used to your outburst besides he really did deserve it and it was fun seeing him be put in his place." Molly said with a giggle before sobering up quickly, "I…the the reason that I just took it was because… because I…" Molly kept trailing off a brilliant shade of red coloring her cheeks.  
Jade recognized what was going on and gave Molly a knowing smirk, "You have a crush on him. And so just like in collage you do whatever he tells you because you're afraid that if you don't he will completely forget about you." Jade finished her friend's train of thought. Molly bit her lip and nodded her whole face red now.

"Oh Moll's you always did have a weird taste in men." Jade said with a shake of her head and smile in her friend's direction. "Right that's it! We need to have a looong girls talk over junk food and soda!" Jade said. Molly laughed, "Jade! I can't just leave now I have work to finish." Molly said although her voice was laced with longing at the thought of junk food and girls talk which she hadn't been a part of since her collage days.

Jade frowned but knew what Molly said was true, "Okay then I'll have junk-food, pizza and soda ready over at my room in the White's Hotel, room number 209. Give 'the knock' and you'll be let in…what time do you get off of work?" Jade asked. Molly's face brightened, "I get off at six thirty and I'm off tomorrow as well." Molly said happily. Jade smiled, "Well then I'll see you tonight! Right now I have junk-food to gather, and no girl pow-wow would be complete without Aunt Em's triple chocolate death cake!" Jade announced before waltzing out the door of the morgue to begin gather the necessary items. _"I had better make sure all of my 'work' tools and items are put away." _ Jade thought as she walked out of the hospital morgue.


End file.
